


I Will Fight for You

by JamieS1025



Series: Welcome to the Circus [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: Viktor has always been stubborn and fighting for Yuuri's attention is no exception.Inspired by "The Greatest Showman", Circus AU.





	I Will Fight for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordanash857](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanash857/gifts).



> Thank you, everyone, for the comments and love. Glad to know people are out there enjoying this series as much as I enjoy writing it. I had given up writing years ago, so it's exciting to find joy in it again!

_Jean-Jacques Levoy’s Circus_ is easily one of the top performance arenas in the downtown area. People travel from all over the city to stand outside the sparkling building, hoping to gain a ticket before sellout. Tonight, like most nights, the line is wrapped around the building. JJ thanks his advertisement skills for their new performance, “Love Among the Stars”, starring Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki. The duo has been preparing this performance for weeks to wow the audience in the finale.

JJ dashes around behind the scene to make sure everything is going to plan. Yura is currently playing with his tigers out on the main stage and the screams from the crowd tell him how the performance is going. He stops to help Sara onto her horse for the next act and fixes the tassels on Michelle’s horse before rushing off toward his main attraction for the night.

Yuuri and Phichit are standing by the curtain to the main ring, both fixing their hand wraps and chatting quietly. Yuuri is dressed in a beautiful black number with glittering gemstones asymmetrically lining the top, hair pushed back out of his face. Phichit’s costume consists of a deep red, accented with gold embellishments. Perfect counterparts for the main performance.

JJ approaches the two and grabs Yuuri’s shoulders to turn his around, inspecting his costume with a critical eye, before turning his attention to Phichit. Isabella would be so proud.

“Please stop bothering us,” Phichit states, pulling himself from JJ’s hold and readjusting his top. “This is going to be perfect. Trust us.”

As if she could hear her husband’s thoughts, Isabella appears beside JJ and places a comforting arm on his shoulder. He immediately relaxes under her touch. “Darling, you know how the troop feels about you meddling. Come, they are about to go on.”

Cheers erupt from the main stage and Yura walks through the curtains, leading his tigers under close watch. Otabek meets him halfway to lead the animals back to their enclosures. “Good luck pig. Don’t fall out of the sky,” he yells with a wave over his shoulder.

Yuuri smiles at the endearment, “That’s our call.”

“We will make you proud, Dad!” Phichit throws at JJ before the pair exits into the stage.

“I told you not to call me that!” JJ hollers in return and Isabella laughs, pulling her husband toward the stairs to the balcony.

 

* * *

 

The performance goes off without a single problem and the crowd hungrily eats up every piece. JJ can practically see the ticket sales they will take in over the next month. He escorts Isabella back down to the main floor just as Yuuri and Phichit come running off the stage, the show complete for the night.

Viktor is standing off to the side with the biggest bunch of flowers he has ever seen, eyes watching Yuuri laugh with Phichit. JJ smirks. He knew Viktor was too persistent to give up. He whistles loud, gaining the attention of his group.

“I want to thank everyone for their hard work tonight. I know in the past I have shown some undesirable qualities in my leadership of this group,” JJ pauses, glancing at his wife. She nods for him to continue, “I apologize for how I have treated you all in the past, but from now on I hope to prove myself in the future. In true, JJ STYLE™”. JJ raised his hands to perform is signature double J move and smiles brightly.

Yura groans. “Just let me die already.”

Isabella laughs, “Truly everyone, thank you. Dinner is on me tonight so come hungry.”

Murmurs of ‘thank you’ erupt from the group and Isabella waves them off as she heads out to finish the meal for her guests.

“Today has marked an outstanding performance for us all. Let’s hope for many more in the near future,” JJ announces. The group cheers in response. As they quiet down JJ clears his throat and tilts his head in the direction Viktor is standing, still discreetly off to the side. A few eyes darting in the direction and movement breaks among the group. Chris is tugging Viktor out of the shadows before the later even realizes, almost tripping over his own feet. At the same time, Phichit is pushing Yuuri to the front of the crowd, the dark-haired man protesting the whole way.

“Phichit, stop, what are you...,” Yuuri trails off as he is brought face to face with Viktor and his massive bouquet of flowers. “Oh god, what is this?”

Viktor’s face blossoms with a bright blush across his nose and he practically shoves the flowers at Yuuri. Coos and awes flare up from the group and Yuuri can feel a blush sprout across his own face.

“Viktor…” Yuuri starts.

“Tonight was an important night,” Viktor interrupts, raising his eyes to meet Yuuri’s. “You were beautiful out there, as always, but I wanted to give you something to mark this new performance.”

If his face wasn’t red before, Yuuri is sure that it is on fire now. 

“Aw how sweet,” Sara coos, eyes drifting to meet with Mila’s. “I wish someone would give me flowers.” The redhead purposefully avoids her gaze.

“Why is the pig the only one that gets flowers, old man?” Yura asks, crossing his arms over his chest. “We were all out there too.”

Otabek laughs, “Last time I got you flowers you panicked that there was a bug and threw them into the tiger enclosure. Flowers are the last thing you need.”

“Shut up!” Yura yells, but the rest of the group is laughing at the fond memory. Yura’s face is red as he grabs Otabek and drags him toward the exit. “Forget you guys. Let’s go eat.”

The group begins to disperse in favor of a hot meal. Phichit nudges Yuuri gently. “I’ll help you put them in water.”

Yuuri nods and starts to turn on his heel to leave, but pauses, caught with indecision. He gathers his courage and turns back, walking up to place a gentle hand on Viktor’s cheek. “You’re too sweet. Thank you,” he murmurs softly.

Viktor watches him leave with Phichit, hands full of the beautiful flowers.

“Oh, you are so in love,” Chris whispers as he comes to stand at Viktor’s side. Viktor can only merely nod in return. “His favorite color is blue, he loves animals, preferably dogs, and keep it simple, he doesn’t like a fuss. Good luck, _cheri_. Let me know if I can help in the conquest of love.”

Viktor is left alone as Chris exits with the rest of the troop, the mans words running through his head. Viktor smiles. Finally, he has a plan. He is going to win Yuuri’s heart.

 

* * *

 

As expected, the following night is sold out within an hour of the doors opening. Word has spread fast about the wonderous new performance and the circus building fills fast with excited spectators. In nervous habit, JJ meddles around backstage until someone calls Isabella to save them.

Yuuri and Phichit are ready to take the stage when Viktor approaches them minutes before their call, a small box held in his hands. He calls softly for Yuuri’s attention and holds out the box.

“What are you doing, Viktor? We are about to go on.”

“I know, here, this is for you.”

Yuuri hesitates but gives in with a sigh. He accepts the small box and pulls off the lid, looking back at Viktor with a raised eye brow. Phichit is peering over his shoulder for a glance in the box. Viktor laughs and reaches into the box himself, pulling out a glittering headpiece. “May I?”

Yuuri gives a wary look but nods an affirmative. Viktor silently takes that as a win and steps into Yuuri’s space, fitting the crown like headpiece into his hair.

“It’s going to fall out,” Yuuri mumbles, looking at Viktor through thick eyelashes.

Viktor smiles. “I thought of that when I had it made.” He utilizes the clips strategically placed to hold the item to Yuuri’s head during his routine, taking a small step back to admire his work. The crown-like head piece resembles a small crown of flowers, light blue mixing with silver, glittering under the stage lights.

“Oh wow…” Phichit whispers from behind him, causing Yuuri’s face to explode in a blush. He reaches up to ghost a hand along the piece, finding that it is indeed secured to his head.

“You are beautiful,” Viktor murmurs, taking one of Yuuri’s hand to press a kiss lightly to his knuckles, cerulean eyes never leaving Yuuri’s face.

“Phichit, Yuuri, it’s your call. Get out there!” JJ is yelling from the balcony.

“Oh, shit. Sorry Viktor, we have to go!” Phichit grabs onto Yuuri’s free hand and tugs him out onto the stage. Yuuri may or may not have squeezed Viktor’s hand before they were torn apart.

Viktor watches the entire performance with a smile that makes his cheeks ache.

 

* * *

 

“No! You are stepping out of the footwork too soon. Start over,” JJ corrects for probably the thousand time today as Yuuri again missing his step sequence. His muscles are past the point of sore and his energy level is negative. Yuuri plops himself on the ground with a groan, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his forehead on crossed arms.

“I’m never going to make this work.”

“Maybe it’s time for a break, yeah?” Phichit asks in favor of his friend.

JJ grimaces. “We don’t have much time to be messing around. We haven’t even practiced the aerial portion yet.”

Yuuri just groans again, wrapping his arms around his head to hide from the conversation around him. “We’ve been practicing this for hours,” he mumbles, “I literally can’t do it.”

“You better learn how to do…” JJ starts and is interrupted by a loud bark. The noise startles the small group of people, glancing around for the source of the noise. They are not left wondering for long as a large, brown poodle practically runs Yuuri over on the floor, using the opportunity of the surprise to lick wetly at his face. 

“Makkachin!” Viktor’s voice scolds from the doorway, walking briskly to pull the poodle off Yuuri by the collar. His mildly disheveled appearance portrays he may have chased the run-way at some point. “I’m so sorry. She’s usually better than this.”

Yuuri sits up slowly and adjusts his glasses, having foregone his contact today. He confirms that he is not hallucinating and that there is indeed a large, brown poodle panting heavily and wagging its tail in front of him. “You have a dog?” he asks, holding out a hand for the dog to sniff excitedly.

Viktor smiles wide. “Yes, her name is Makkachin, although I call her Makka for short.”

Once Viktor is sure she won’t attack Yuuri again, he releases her collar and watches as the dog weasels her way into Yuuri’s lap and nuzzles his hand for more petting. Yuuri laughs but gives in to her request.

“Y’know, we are actually trying to practice here Viktor,” JJ mutters.

Viktor genuinely looks surprised. “Oh right, sorry! Chris just told me that practice wasn’t going so well so I thought I would stop by. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“But, since you have, I think now would be a good time for some lunch. Who’s with me?” Phichit pipes from the side causing JJ to sigh dramatically.

“Fine, one hour and then I expect you both back here and ready to train.” JJ is already walking off in search of his wife.

“Thanks, dad!” Phichit called, earning a cursed shout from JJ. He only laughs in return. “How about Viktor, Makka, and I go scavenge for lunch and you go clean up, Yuuri?” Phichit is practically glowing and Yuuri eyes him warily.

“Okay… but no funny business.”

Phichit draws a cross over his heart, “I would _never_.”

Yuuri doesn’t believe him but extracts himself from Makka anyway, the dog whining in protest. Phichit calls for her and she immediately brightens at the prospect of more petting and trots after Phichit, leaving Viktor to follow the two. He chances one more look at Yuuri who is smiling softly. His heart skips a beat at the sight as he follows Phichit into the buildings make-shift dining area. A few of the troop members are relaxing around and enjoying a meal.

Before they can get any further, Phichit turns abruptly to face Viktor, face set in determination. “You listen here. I am trying my best to help you with Yuuri out of the kindness of my heart because I think you might be good for him, but so help me god, if you hurt him, I will hurt you so much worse, do you understand?”

Viktor nods softly, eyes wide, hands up in surrender. “I’m not trying too.”

Phichit immediately brightens, smiling wide. “Great! Then we have nothing to worry about! Let’s get some food.”

Viktor fears he may have whiplash from the change in emotions, but merely nods and follows the other, Makkachin trotting happily along with them to great every person in her path.

 

* * *

 

When Viktor enters the circus early Saturday morning after walking Makkachin, he expected to find half the troop in bed and the other half lounging around, not right into the middle of an argument. Yura looks positively bored spread across one of the couches and Yuuri is glaring daggers at him.

“You promised to practice with me today,” Yuuri states, crossing his arms over his chest. A well-defined chest, Viktor notes silently.

Yura rolls his eyes. “I say a lot of things. I’m tired. Take Phichit with you.”

“Phichit left with Sara and Mila because YOU said you would practice with me.”

“Ugh, it’s one day. Just chill out. Go take a nap or something,” Yura mumbles, flipping around to bury his face in the cushions. Yuuri looks ready to pounce and kill him at any moment.

Viktor released Makkachin’s leash and the pup trots over to nudge a nose at Yuuri’s thigh, earning a pat on the head when said man looks down. Satisfied with her attention she hops on the couch to curl at Yura’s feet.

“What seems to be the problem?” Viktor asks casually.

“The problem is that Yura needs to get off his ass and practice with me like he said he would before JJ has my head,” Yuuri snaps, but Viktor knows it is not directed at him. He merely smiles.

“And what are you practicing?”

“Ballet.”

Yura yells into the pillow, “And I don’t want to practice today!”

Viktor shrugs. “I’ll practice with you.”

Yuuri laughs, tension releasing through his shoulders. He takes a moment to rub his face. “Thank you, Viktor, really, but I need someone who knows what they are doing.”

Viktor isn’t sure if he should be affronted by the statement, but decides against it. After all, Yuuri knows little of his past. “I may be a little rusty. I will give you that, but please don’t insult my training,” Viktor states, a smile spreading across his face. “After all, my godmother would be thoroughly offended. Did you not recognize her at the theater? Lilia Baranovskaya, founder of the _Russian Star Ballet_ Troop?”

Yura pops up at the statement, startling Makkachin at his feet. “No way! As in the Black Swan? Can you bring her here?” Yura shouts, catching his excitement with embarrassment. He tries to play it off as cool. “I mean, cool, yeah, whatever.”

Viktor is laughing again, “Of course. She’s been wanting to drop by for a few weeks.”

Yura whoops in excitement and takes off to ‘tell beka’ about the exciting news. Viktor watches him leave with a fond smile. He turns his attention to Yuuri who appears to be in shock, light blush across his cheekbones. “Do you want me to practice with you?”

Yuuri’s blush blossoms down his neck and gives a weak nod. Viktor feels his heart swell at the sight. “Let me change and I will meet you down in the ring?” Viktor asks and receives another small nod in return.

Satisfied with the response, Viktor exits to the small room that JJ had given him when he joined the troop. Granted, he could afford an entire building with his families’ inheritance, but somehow the small room feels like home. He digs through some drawers to find his old practice clothing, a black pair of tights and an equally tight red and white shirt. Viktor holds the clothing in his hands and reminisces. His father had forced him to give up ballet, but Lilia was adamant about keeping his training up. He tosses the thoughts aside and changes quickly, leaving his room in search of Yuuri. He finds the man at their agreed spot, stretching.

Viktor partakes in a few important stretches. “Go easy on me. I haven’t been diligent in practicing the past few weeks.”

Yuuri nods and explains some of the routines to Viktor. They practice a few of the solo moves before coming together for performance moves. Viktor is surprised that Yuuri has the strength to lift him, but he should have known those strong muscles of his arms were not just for look. Even so, the thought of being pinned down by those arms has him blushing.

“Do you need a break? You look overheated,” Yuuri asks, placing the back of his hand against Viktor’s forehead. He doesn’t feel very warm, but the redness grows.

Viktor clears his throat. “No, I’m… uh… fine. Thanks.”

Yuuri looks less convinced, but nods. They continue with the practice, each move executed with strength until Yuuri loses his footing on one difficult jump, grabbing out at Viktor and sending them both tumbling to the ground. Viktor lands on top of him, being careful to catch himself before ramming into Yuuri below him. He internally laughs at the irony of the position, but can’t take his eyes off the chocolate brown staring up at him.

“Are you okay, _moya zvezdochka?”_ He murmurs low, his Russian accent thick, reaching up to gently brush Yuuri’s hair from his face.

The raven-haired man nods, eyes searching Viktor’s own. “What does that mean?”

He smiles, brushing his knuckles along Yuuri’s cheekbone. “My little star.”

Yuuri remains silent below him, eyes staring into his very soul, and Viktor is sure he has messed up yet again until two warm hands surround his face and tug him down. Lips meet his own and Viktor realizes a minute too late that Yuuri is kissing him. Enthusiastically he responds, tilting his head for a better angle, and enticing a small moan out of the other. Pride swells through Viktor, but Yuuri’s hands have moved down to his collarbone, pushing him back lightly and breaking the kiss. Chocolate eyes flutter back open to meet sapphire.

“You make it too easy to love you,” Yuuri whispers.

A grin breaks across Viktor’s face. “Are you saying that you do?”

Yuuri can only smile, pushing more forcefully at his chest. “I’m saying get off me. You’re heavy.”

Viktor laughs and extracts himself from Yuuri to stand, offering a hand to help the other up. Previously, he would have been troubled by Yuuri’s change of subject, but now finds himself enjoying the game. Each day he falls more and more in love with the man before him. Regardless if Viktor ever wins Yuuri’s heart, his has already been won.


End file.
